He Ate My Heart
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: For Little Boy Red. Lydia drags Stiles to a new club and while he tries to find out what goes on on the seedy second floor with all the beautiful people, Derek Hale the club's owner tries to figure out who's scent has been teasing him for the past few weeks. Intent on making that person his. Hopefully you all like it. This is Slash. Don't like, Don't Read.


**DISCLAIMER: I regretfully DO NOT own any rights to the fantabulously awesome show that is Teen Wolf.**

A/N: This is a oneshot for Little Boy Red, who guessed the correct 80's movie I referenced in Chapter 5: Emotions Swim of my Multi Chapter Fic _Last One Standing_. Enjoy. Hopefully. :-) This story was inspired by the song **Monster by Lady Gaga **and I took the title for the story from one of the lyric...P.S. Sorry it's extremely-ridiculously-unforgiveably late. Hope it was worth it.

DHSSDHSS

The club was pounding.

Music blaring.

Bodies dancing.

Stiles wouldn't have been able to hear the beating of his own heart with the thump, thump, thump of the music ringing through his chest as he stood at the bar.

Tooth & Nail, was a new club in the downtown part of Beacon Hills, and even though the name was kind of a laughable, it was becoming extremely popular.

At club T&N it didn't matter if you were Straight, Gay, or Bi, everyone was welcome. Which was refreshing in and of itself when you lived in a small town in California that had only ever had two openly gay people living there. One of which was himself.

The club itself was a warehouse style dance club with two floors.

The first floor was pretty much just a long ass bar, a couple of VIP booths, a giant dance floor, and a DJ's booth. Strobe lights and some house lights were scattered among the ceiling, hanging just low enough that the people who were lucky enough to go onto the second level of the club weren't affected by the glare they gave off.

Stiles was not gonna lie, level two of the club was one of the main reasons he liked coming to Tooth & Nail.

Obviously, only the cream of the crop were allowed access to the second level because it was heavily guarded by some huge mass of muscle who had a striking resemblance to the Hulk. Green skin and all when the lights hit him just right.

Every time Stiles came here all he the people he saw go upstairs looked like they had come out of the pages of a magazine.

Sleek clothes, supple bodies, and come hither eyes on the women.

Rough edges, slick hair, and GQ Model smiles on the men.

Every single one of these people was just...perfect.

It made Stiles slightly sick and more than a little curious.

Which was one of the reasons why Stiles allowed himself to be dragged here by his best girl for the fifth weekend in a row. His utter obsession with trying to find out what went on in the possibly seedy upstairs portion of the club.

The other reason was more obvious.

Lydia wanted to mack on hot guys.

Stiles wanted to mack on hot guys.

Both being able to do this in the same club was problematic. Before Tooth & Nail had opened, all of the clubs that the two had been to seemed to only have attractive breeders, leaving Stiles to hide behind his incredibly sexy/dangerous bff when he seemed to inevitably end up flirting with the biggest 'phobe of the club.

So when T&N had opened and Lydia had heard it was a come-one, come-all kind of club where security took care of any asshole problems with extreme prejudice, she had drug Stiles' there by his ear. It was now officially their '_let's-get-wasted-forget-about-our-problems-and-hook-up-with-pretty-meatheads_' go to place. Or really Lydia's hookup place. Depressingly, he had yet to bring home a guy from this particular club.

Speaking of which, Stiles glanced around from his place at the bar, searching for Lydia. Not surprised at all in seeing her gyrating in-between a caveman of giant proportions and his beautiful girlfriend. Both of whom were looking at the red-head like she was the sole steak in a room full of hungry wolves.

Stiles flushed a little at the picture the three of them made on the dance floor. The way the man's large hands had a hold of Lydia's petite waist and the woman's front plastered to every inch of his girl's back, while her hands wandered down Lydia's arms and back up again. It was definitely garnering attention and Lydia, as usual, was enjoying every minute of it.

His eyes reluctantly moved from the erotic sight that would have _any_ man hard within minutes and swept his eyes back over towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. The poster boy for steroids was in his usual stance; arms crossed in front of him, back to the stairs, looking straight ahead, and standing right in front of the staircase. Allowing none to pass without his approval.

Not that that had deterred Stiles in _any_ way when he tried to sneak past the giant man. This would be his sixth attempt to gain entrance to what he assumed was a Garden of Sin and Orgies, that took place on the top level.

The man, obviously having felt eyes on his person, turned his head and his brown eyes locked onto Stiles. Captain Muscles eyes narrowed and a small smirk momentarily replaced his usually stoic expression. It was like the man was issuing a challenge and Stiles, well, Stiles loved challenges.

Taking a pull of his beer, Stiles gave Hulk version 3.0. a cheeky smile and a wave, a plan starting to form in his head. It was time to partake in his weekly ritual of Agent 007. Stillinski style.

Green eyes flashed and nostrils flared as that tantalizing scent filled Derek to the brim with want. He gripped the railing he was leaning against, the metal crunching under his hands and his knuckles turning white.

He knew this scent.

It was the same scent that he had been chasing for the past five weeks: Sunshine, Rain, Apples, and Dirt.

All of them mixed and at the same time separate and all together beautiful and pulling at Derek's wolf. This scent drew him to change, to seek, to fight, to mark, to own. Derek and his wolf had never wanted anyone so much and he had yet to even see who it was that sparked such a response, all he knew was that whoever it was would soon be his. Even if he had to take on the world, this scent, this person would be his and damn anyone who would get in his way.

He pushed off the rail he was gripping and leaving the the pipe dented in two spots from his strength, he headed towards the stairs. Were's parting for him like the sea parted for Moses and followed the scent down to the main floor.

"Boyd."

"Sir."

The Beta moved aside and allowed his boss and Alpha, owner of Tooth & Nail Derek Hale, to descend the last few steps, before once again blocking the entrance to the second level.

Derek closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and growled low in his throat, turning his eyes flashed red briefly, "Boyd. That scent. Who does it belong too?"

"No offense Sir, but there are a lot of scents present and-"

"You know which one I'm talking about. The scent that's the strongest. It's concentrated here, where you stand. They probably just left."

"Oh, you mean, Squirt."

"Squirt?"

"Uhm, yes, Sir. It's what I've taken to calling this one human who has been trying to slip past me for the past couple weekends. He's trying to sneak up to the top floor. To curious for his own good. He's a cute little th-"

Derek's clawed hand shot out faster than a striking snake and wrapped around Boyd's neck, he snarled at the scared Beta quietly, "He's mine."

Boyd quickly cast his eyes to the floor and bared his neck, as far as he could with the claws of his Alpha still digging into his skin, in submission. "I'm sorry Alpha. I didn't know he was yours. I spoke out of turn."

Derek, sensing only truth from the younger man, released his neck and grunted. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Short brown hair, brown eyes, pale, comes up to about your shoulder, Sir, and he's quite creative and persistent."

"Name?"

"Never asked, Sir."

"Do you see him in the crowd?"

Boyd's dark eyes looked swept slowly over the floor. Starting at the bar where he had seen the young man before, then out and over the dance floor where some redhead had pulled him onto a few moments before Alpha Hale had come down the stairs. He didn't see either in the mass of bodies moving on the floor. "I'm sorry Sir. I don't."

Derek grabbed at his hair in frustration, "I'm going back upstairs. If he comes back here or you see him on the floor, call me immediately. Do not let him leave. If he's not in my bed tonight, Boyd, everyone will pay."

"Understood Alpha." Boyd stepped aside, letting his Alpha head back upstairs, he turned to the dance floor, calling over the radio for security at the front to look out for _'the-only-kid-wearing-flannel- seriously-do-you-just-let-anyone-in-this-club_' and to '_do-not-let him-fucking-leave-under-penalty-of-fucking-death-by-the-fucking-Alpha'. _Issac, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, and Aiden all give affirmatives, while Erica scoffs over the radio and snipes about the Alpha finding his own booty call if he wants him so bad. Boyd just groans and thanks the moon that Derek doesn't have a radio because with some of the things Erica says he's pretty sure Hale would've ripped her throat out already.

"I have a cock. People with cocks are not allowed in the girls bathroom!" Stiles ranted as Lydia dragged him into the restroom behind her. She was surprisingly strong for a girl.

"But your my best girlfriend and girls can't go to the bathroom alone. It's in the handbook."

To which Stiles had nothing to say because by then because he was already in the sacred realm of women and pushed against the wall, right by the femine needs machine, scowling at Lydia's back as she maneuvered her way to the front of the line, taking the first stall that opened.

This left every other girl in line scowling, but none challenging her. Some glaring at Stiles as he stood helplessly by, leaning against the wall, arms now crossed in annoyance.

"I was in the middle of something very important I'll have you know!"

"What would that be? The mission of not getting laid ever because you're too busy trying to annoy the bouncer into letting you upstairs."

"Exactly!"

The toilet flushed and Lydia appeared a moment later, a slightly bemused smile on her face. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. He is never going to let you up there. Just accept it." She patted him on the cheek and Stiles blanched. He grabbed up the end of his favorite flannel shirt and furiously wiped at his cheek. "Hands. Water. Gross."

Lydia laughed and pushed a couple of girls out of the way and grabbed up a prime spot in front of the mirrors. She washed her hands and dried her hands on a paper towel, before opening her clutch to reapply her make-up.

"Seriously, I almost had it this time. I could tell his resolve was weakening under my charm."

"Stiles." Exasperation clear in her tone.

Stiles' eyes caught her grey ones in the mirror, "What?"

"We come here to have a good time and forget about our past asshole boyfriends-who-shall-not-be-named by hooking up with hot strangers. We do not come here to play secret agent man and irritate a man who could probably squash you under his big toe." Lydia put her lipstick away, blotted her lips, and threw the paper towel away. She walked up to him, the other girls now fighting over her vacated space in front of the mirror and taking his face in her hands, she smiled up at him. "Now let's forget about upstairs, dance, get some guys to buy us drinks, and get laid."

"But I almost-"

"Shh. No. The plan is dance, beer, and sex. No spy games, got me Stilinski?"

Stiles sighed and conceded, "Yeah. Yeah. I got it."

"Good. Let me hear it."

"Seizing on the floor, getting drunk, and getting the shaft. Pun intended."

Lydia smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him from the restroom, "Well then let's get to it."

They headed out onto the floor and once Lydia decided they were far enough in the writhing mass of sweaty bodies, she turned and wound her arms around Stiles' neck, putting a leg between his and gyrating her hips, riding his thigh.

One of Lydia's hands made it's way down to Stiles' chest and she closed her eyes, head tilted back, as she moved herself on his body. Her other hand was gripping the nape of his neck holding on tight as they moved together. It was a sight that would've had him on his knees begging her to come home with him if he wasn't into guys.

After a moment, Lydia's eyes opened and she sent a sexy little smirk his way, "Sure you're not straight?"

His hands clenched on her waist and pulled her in a little closer. "If I was I'm pretty sure you wouldn't give me the time of day. I'd probably die alone by drowning in my tears and pining after your perfection."

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and gave a little '_yeah probably_' nod.

"Besides being gay gets me the best of both worlds. Tons of extremely attractive men to choose from and my own personal Goddess. Why would I wanna mess that up by being straight?"

"You are the best Stiles."

"So my mother tells me."

She laughed, a cute little sound that had more than a few guys looking in their direction. "Enough of me trying to convert you. Do you have your sights set on anyone? Operation Get You Laid Tonight is now under full swing."

"Not really."

"There has to be at least one guy here who you'd want to take home."

"Well, I haven't really looked."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pinched the back of his neck, "Well look now and when you catch sight of someone we'll move in for the kill."

A sigh escaped his lips, but he did as he was told and surveyed the sea of bodies dancing and then the ones loitering by the bar. Not one of them really caught his attention. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt eyes staring at him, he looked up, towards the second floor and after a second his eyes immediately locked onto a man leaning against the railing, talking on his cell phone, his eyes looking out over the dance floor.

He was Amazing.

Pale skin, chiseled jaw, short jet black hair and stubble that Stiles knew would just leave one of the best kind of rashes. He had broad shoulders clad in a sinful black leather jacket, a black t-shirt pulled taut over a six-pack you could eat off of, strong thighs that were clad in tight faded black jeans, and well-worn leather workman boots that probably kicked ass on a daily basis. His eyes worked their way back up to find the man was now looking straight at the causing pink to explode on his cheeks. He quickly looked away.

Lydia's eyes grew wide when she felt something familiar press against her thigh and she smiled. "Oh, oh, oh, I think we found a winner."

"Huh. What? Winner?"

"Either you've found Mr. Right-Now or little Stiles is very excited to see me."

Stiles' cheeks burned even more after he realized her meaning. "I am a respectable size thank you, there is no '_little' _about it."

"Oh honey, I know, I can feel him. Now why don't you show me who got you all hot and bothered."

He maneuvered the red head in his arms so her back was plaster to his front and his arms were wrapped around his waist, so she was facing the general direction of the Leather God. "Look upstairs. Leather God of Sex on his cell phone."

Lydia wrapped one her hands up and behind Stiles' neck, the other grabbing at his hip, her body still swaying with his to the beat. She tossed her head back against his shoulder and looked up, her eyes connecting immediately with who her boy was talking about and she gave a low moan as she took the man in. "I think I just came."

"Right?!"

"You are so gonna get laid tonight."

Stiles shook his head, "He is way out of my league."

Lydia frowned at him over her shoulder, "If anything _you _are out of _his _league. Stiles you're a catch and if you want him, I'll help you get him."

She looked back up and caught the man glaring at her, his phone clenched in his hand and she swore she saw his eyes flash, but it was probably just the lights. It looked like he was on the edge of killing someone.

That someone being her.

She smiled as an idea to get Mr. Sex-On-Legs down here came to mind.

Jealousy was such a great motivator.

Lydia turned in his arms and moved so his back was now facing the upper level rail where the man was watching them. She leaned into Stiles and whispered in his ear, "You owe me details," right before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

His eyes widened and his hands clenched on her hips, lips lax as her mouth moved over his. An honest to God growl sounded from behind him and Lydia pulled away, smiling over his shoulder, "He's all yours. Don't break him."

She then looked at Stiles, patted his cheek and said, "Have fun." She turned and was soon grabbed up into a dance by a man who bore a striking resemblance to Thor, the God of Thunder.

Stiles just stared after her, unbelieving of what had just happened until he felt arms of steel wrap themselves around his waist and a hot breath blow over his neck, "All Mine. I like the sound of that."

Stiles gulped, turned, and almost fainted as his eyes stared into green eyes full of lust that belonged to none other than the God of Sin he was unabashadley staring at moments ago. He was so surprised that he said the first thing that came to mind, "Well Fuck Me."

Predatory.

That was the only way to describe the smile that took over the man's face, his arms tightening on Stiles' waist. "I plan to."

Derek had been back upstairs, against the rails, looking over the dance floor when his phone began ringing. "Hale."

"Flannel shirt, middle of the dance floor, with the red head."

Green eyes immediately went to the middle of the floor, a growl working it's way into his throat as he caught sight of the display going on. "Are you sure?"

"That's him Alpha."

The man was beautiful. Pale skin flushed from dancing, short cropped brown hair, long legs that would wrap perfectly around Derek's waist, and an ass that he couldn't wait to lose himself in.

The girl he was dancing with was just as beautiful and had Derek glaring, "Who's the girl?" He bit out as he watched the redheaded woman grind her hips into _his_ boy's, a smile blooming over her face.

"No idea. Maybe a girlfriend?" Boyd said in trepidation.

"Not for long." He hung up and watched, scowl on his face as the girl was now grinding her ass into his boy's crotch, her head flew back and she looked up, right at him and smiled. His eyes flashed in anger and he clenched his phone.

When the girl moved back and started dancing in front of his boy again, he decided to move in and break this up before anything- She was kissing him. She. Was. Fucking. Kissing. _**Him**_. And that...that was un-fucking-acceptable!

Derek was sure he had never moved so fast in his life and within seconds he was standing behind the couple, growling low and threateningly.

The woman pulled back and smiled at him. The fuck was going on. "He's all yours. Don't break him." She said looking at him before whispering in his boy's ear '_have fun._'

It took a moment, but after the redheaded banshee left he wrapped his arms around his boy, "All Mine. I like the sound of that." He whispered into his boy's skin, breathing in that scent that had started it all. The boy turned around in his arms and his wide-gorgeous brown eyes looked at him. They looked right at HIM and Derek swore they could see everything he was and everything he would be.

"Well Fuck Me."

And that was all Derek ever needed to hear.

He smiled and his arms tightened around the slim waist, "I plan to."

When Lydia didn't hear anything from Stiles by ten that morning she grabbed up her cell and decided to call him herself. She had gone home with some guy named Chris Hiddlesworth, or something, who turned out to be very, very, _very _good in bed and had not seen Stiles since she left him with the sexy biker and was kind of beginning to worry a little bit. She moved from the room not wanting to wake up her bronzed bed mate and went into the hallway.

The phone rang five times before it was picked and not giving Stiles a chance to talk she yelled at him, "You better have good Goddamned reason for not calling me to tell me I didn't hand you over to some sexy misunderstood serial killer."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then a muffled moan, "I'm sorry Lydia, but I, ah shit!...I've been a little ah-_moan_- a..a...a lot preoccupied."

"Stiles are you...still with him?" She asked, bemused as she listened to what she knew was her best friend getting fucked while she was talking to him.

"Yes!...Uh, yeah I am. Haven't really...Oh God! Shit!...Haven't had the chance to leave."

Over the line she heard the man say, 'You're not going to have a chance to. Already told you. I'm keeping you. You-_moan_-Are-_gasp_-**Mine**!'

"Stiles?!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. He's not a...fuuuck!...His name is Derek Hale and the only thing he's killing is my prostate. Please, please, please...ah, shit, yes! I'll call you later. Don't worry. I am beyond- Yes, yes, yes, Fuck! Yes!"

The line went dead and she pulled it away from her ear, staring at a blank screen, disbelieving of what she just heard and a little wet at the same time. "That lucky little shit."

She laughed and made her way back into her bedroom, Chris was sitting up and he had a lazy smile directed at her, "Ready for another go?"

"After what I just heard I am primed and ready. Bring it on Thor." She pulled his shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor and crawled back into bed, ready to get hammered.

Stiles was sweaty, his ass was sore, he was hungry, and pretty sure he was dead after all the sexy times he had just had.

He was laying on Leather God of Sexiness' chest, or Derek as his mother had named him, contemplating if he would be able to walk to the kitchen for sustenance. One large warm hand stroked up and down his back and the other had a hold of his hip. Their legs were entwined and Stiles was absently playing with the hairs on Derek's chest. It was the most movement he could muster at the moment.

Suddenly a question, one that had been nagging at him for weeks and at the moment was completely unnecessary, had him moving. Crossing his arms on top of Derek's chest and resting his head on his forearms, staring at the content look on Derek's face.

"So...Derek, I have a question for you."

It took him a moment, but Derek hummed in acknowledgement that he was listening. Eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"What goes on up on there on the second level?"

"Stiles. Shut up and go to sleep." Derek then promptly ignored him and Stiles pouted.

A couple of months of Derek wooing him, full disclosure of supposed Myths, and one mating mark later had Stiles finally finding out what was on that top level of Tooth & Nail. Which, as it turned out, wasn't all that different from the bottom floor, give or take a few supernatural beings, one of which was his very own Mate and Sourwolf Alpha Derek Hale.

**A/N: Hope the ending was up to par. As always Reviews welcome, but not mandatory.**


End file.
